A Long Journey A Destiny fanfic
by YoyoJager
Summary: The timespan of Destiny, from the beginning of the collapse, to recent events, (an ongoing story)


Hey there, this is YoyoJager. I have a YouTube channel as well. Also YoyoJager, you might have to look around for a while though. My other fanfiction stories are Destiny war of the ages by Laxusdreyar2015. But I don't recommend reading them because they aren't that good and it was back in Year 1 of destiny, ah the golden age of Destiny! This story takes place before the events of Year 1 right after the collapse happened. Cayde is not a member of the Vanguard yet and everybody is still trying to figure everything out. Anyway give me a review on how good or bad this story is.

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the Tower, the last city of Earth. Guardians were buying supplies from their Factions, the Gunsmith, and the Crucible Master. Cayde-6 a troublesome Hunter was walking about the Tower bored out of his Exo mind. Cayde stumbled upon a new Guardian who went by the name of Mahli. His name was appropriate for he was very weak. He was a Warlock but he didn't have impressive gear, he wasn't strong or smart, not much was special about him. He was 16 years of age when the Collapse happened a month ago on his birthday.

Cayde approached the young Warlock. Mahli looked at him. He was confused, why was a Hunter talking to him?

"Hey there fellow Guardian, how are you?" Cayde questioned the depressed looking Warlock.

"Fine, why are you here?"

"You seemed upset, whys that?"

Mahli looked at him, rage in his eyes. Was he seriously asking that? Does he not understand everything that just happened to earth and the rest of the solar system!? We had just gained the Traveler and had already lost it to the Darkness. Yet Cayde has the nerve to ask why he upset?

"Well its nothing. I'm fine." Mahli said with ignorance in his tone.

"Well that's good because I need YOU'RE help with a mission. We are going to set up a Transmat and patrol beacons around the Cosmodrome." Cayde offered.

"Fine ill help you with your stupid mission." Mahli said.

"Let's go then."

And with that they boarded their two ships, and they were off to the Cosmodrome. After a while they landed in what was left of planet Earth, fresh snowfall on the carnage and destruction, distant screams and shrieks of Earth main problem, the Fallen. The Fallen are the reason of the collapse on earth, those I suppose it's better than the other problems. The Darkness has spread throughout the solar system, Earth isn't the only one. That's why the Traveler created the Ghost. The Ghosts were created by the Traveler to help find Guardians to fight the Darkness. Sadly it takes a while to find the Guardians and they don't always make the journey.

Cayde and Mahli wandered around Old Russia looking for a good place to put the Transmat Zone. After a few hours they finally found a place that wasn't too far from the Fallen but was in a safe distance to get prepared for future missions.

"Ok, here is Transmat." Cayde said with a poor Russian accent, "Really, Nothing? Ugh, never mind."

Cayde placed down the Transmat. "Alright, now we need to set up patrols. You take two I'll take one."

"Hardly seems fair…" but before Mahli could finish his sentence Cayde was already gone.

Mahli had placed the two beacons away from each other and started to head back to the Transmat, but before he could make it the Darkness started getting heavy. It was becoming hard for Mahli to breathe.

"What… what is this?" Suddenly a huge Fallen Archon surrounded by wave upon wave of Dregs, Vandals, Shanks, and three Captain along with one Servitor. They all started to charge Mahli but before they reached him the Archon jumped up and slammed on the ground in the middle of the enemies thus killing every last one. Surprised, Mahli stood still, he didn't know what was going on. Was it on his side? Suddenly the Archon started shooting at the young Guardian.

"Holy crap…" Mahli exclaimed

He began running around avoiding bullets from his shrapnel launcher trying to get his guns ready. Mahli began firing at it; the Archon was halfway dead when from out of nowhere a rocket flew at the Archon hitting him in the face. Mahli looked up and saw Cayde.

"Hey there Guardian, need a hand?" Mahli nodded and then they both began firing at the Archon until it erupted into a screw and died, disintegrating into nothing. "Well done," Cayde said. "Now let's get out of here." The two collected their engrams and boarded their ships.

BACK AT THE TOWER…

"Well that was fun." Mahli said.

"See what I tell you?" Cayde replied.

They cashed in their engrams. Mahli noticed he had a bounty completed, he took it to the bounty Master. The bounty Master completed it and Mahli leveled up. He then noticed there was a second option in his sub-class. "Sunsinger…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
